A day with the squad
by TheDivineLotus989
Summary: This is the continuation of the story ,Idle hands are the devil's tool.It deals with Itachi being anxious again ,Sasuke is a fool as usual and Kakashi on weed.


Uchiha Itachi again. I am seriously considering writing a journal from now on. Putting thoughts on paper is soothing and helps a stressful ninja such as myself to relax and put my soul to rest. The missions keep piling up . I am the ANBU captain, but I am not the only one capable of handling S-rank missions. On the other hand…please forget what I squad is really act like bunch of morons. This stirred up another memory which must be shared. I definitely must start a journal, ten years from now I'll perhaps look back on the events and laugh at them. I am still grounded by the ,

I'll be grounded to my wedding day *shudder*. What was I saying? Oh,yes. My squad.

The elite ninjas,the shadowcrawlers,every woman's dream.I am being sarcastic here,in case you haven't noticed. Even though they come from noble clans, are supposed to posess fearsome powers ,they are the craziest people I have ever met. I, Uchiha Itachi am stuck with practical jokers, drunks, trigger happy, rash people.

There is **Shisui**,my cousin who although older than me acts completely like constantly tells me off, comes late to the meetings along with Kakashi (I have no idea why Kakashi keeps coming to the meetings ,he is a sensei now damn it!)who has his nose stuck in that perverted book of his. Shisui is the opposite of everything an Uchiha should be .He is also the core. There's not a girl he hasn't tried out. He acts like a fool and girls 'dig' that?He calls me frigid. Well I call you soon to be std infected! **Mitarashi Anko**, great scout,lousy alcohol tollerancy.A nymhomaniac,short tempered,throwing her assets all around.

**Sai**, facial expression at all. I heard he had undergone some special training with Danzo. A really foulmouthed kid. Has a fixation with the male sex organ.I think he's gay. A good spy reports are dead accurate .At least I can rely on him .(recalling on of Shisui's reports :,,Yeah, we nailed the target,to tell you the truth I wasn't really paying attention at the was this cute waitress with killer hooters…) **Hyuuga Karas**, closet pervert .Scans everyone with the Byakugan.I mean everyone. He barely talks but gets these giggles and I just know something is off about the fact that Shisui requests "special services" from him, like byakuganing Anko. It's pointless actually as she flashes us all the time. And last but not least **Sarutobi Asuma** and **Kurenai**,or as I like to call them the 'married couple.' In close combat these two are truly in enemy loses himself in Kurenai's genjutsu while Asuma does the beating. The only thing I don't like about Asuma is that he smokes like a factory. When I enter the meeting room I have to activate the Sharingan to see through the fumes.

For lord sakes he'll get cancer one importantly I could get it as I am a passive I hear that he's going to quit ANBU duties because he is also a sensei. He trains the InoShikCho team. And Kurenai can not spend a second without him so she is quitting too.I guess I must find new there are bunch of other ninja's whose names I simply don't bother to remember because the rest of them are errand people. The group mentioned above are my personal team.

The Hokage could care less about their behavior .As long as they get the job course she would say that as she is the embodiment of all vices…I must not speak ill of the Hokage or she will smite me with her large… hooters. He,he, Now I am sounding like

you silly people think of me as stoic and collected. You can not imagine what all goes through my head as I quietly and civilly observe you .I swear I'll snap one as well drown Shisui , kill the clan , join a terroristic organization and rule the ...Too much work.

Anyway I wanted to write about this particular morning in the ANBU are located near the Hokage tower .It's another tower actually but you won't see it as it is skillfully like being are cool like also get to wear masks and tattoo ourselves so if you are interested you can join because nowadays the Hokage apparently appoints anyone to be an there I was wasting my life away in paper work ,trying to concentrate and finish the reports so we can all go was playing poker with Anko in the next room ,thinking I have no knowledge of this.I am so cutting off his I have to suffer because of the TV he will too. Sharing is caring right?Or something like was fussing over Asuma's wounds.I clearly said to him that he should go to the hospital ,that this is not a place for lying around and flexing the muscles so Kurenai could get do I even care? His life is at stake. The things those people do behind my back…I am more pissed of the fact that they think they can fool me .Kakashi dragged himself into my office. His motorics were suspiciously slow. "Hey Itaaachi."Great. He was stoned again.

" Kakashi.I was hoping that you were offering your help to finish these reports but nevermind."Kakashi's left bloodshot eye smiled at me."Saay,am I slow,or am I fast?"

"Slow." "Oh Fuuuuck"He sat on a chair. "I can't gooo, and train your brother like thisss"

I rolled my eyes. I didn't have time for a few minutes Danzo is coming for one of his surprising inspections and I can't let him see the squad as they are right now. "Kakashi stay put"Kakashi gave me a thumb up while I slammed the second thoughts I'll lock them.

"People,clear up the table,Danzo is coming" As if on cue , the cards, the cigars the smoke cleared up. We aren't ninjas for nothing. Danzo appeared imperiously at the door followed by Sai. "Ohayo" "Good morning sir"I addresed the mummy man politely as I could.

Danzo walked around the room before standing beside the window."So I see you finished the was a success I take it?" "Yes sir. The targets are eliminated"

"I see that we have wounded , very ,I am so relieved that you are considering teaching" Asuma said nothing,merely gritted his teeth, in irritation or pain I couldn't tell."So Itachi ,where are the reports?" _POOOOOORRRNNNN _Shisui gaped at me. I was almost gaping myself .No I haven't gone mad and screamed "porn" at Danzo . That was my has been tampering with the calling you are so dead.I quickly switched it to vibration and replied as cooly as I could. "Here are the you wish to look at them?"Danzo coughed ,still shaken up from the previous incident."Of you for your work Itachi" He was wise enough not to make any snide exited the office and Shisui burst out laughing. "Captain Itachi you are the man!"The vibration resumed .I angrily looked at the caller id. The asswipe was still calling. Sasuke…I turned the phone looked casually through the window and started laughing again. "What's funny?"

"Come and see!" My ears actually picked up a faint voice "Niiii…"

I opened the window and there he was, way down below Sasuke yelling his lungs out."Niiiisaaan!" "Sasuke!Why are you yelling you moron!What do you want?"

"The key!" "WHAT?" "THE KEY!" I heard him allright. But I couldn't believe it.

"Mother and father are out. And I am locked out. Give me the key!" He is a ninja.A NINJA. My body started shaking from suppressed hysteria. He can't even break in. He called me and embarrassed me in front of everybody because of some key. Oh shit is going to hit the fan. My squad had gotten really quiet. Sensing my aura of doom. "Oh, I 'll give you the key Sasuke! Just you wait."

"Ah, Itachi –san,stop it!" "Restrain him!" Too late people. Out of the closed window an unfortunate chair along with Kakashi on it found its way towards Sasuke's duckbutt head. I flushed the keys down the toilet.

The Hokage heard about the incident and sent me home to hasn't come back home.I didn't see squashed bug on the way so he's alive. My parents didn't comment anything. Mother informed me that Sasuke is sleeping over at Naruto's and that I should lie down. And I am doing exactly as she is saying and writing to pass the time. It's always so busy in Konoha.

Poor Itachi, it isn't easy for him. Again reviews and suggestions are welcome

Nii-san- brother

Ohayo-good morning


End file.
